1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus operable in a mode to receive image data transmitted from a sending station and record it and a mode to record data sent from an external information processing apparatus, and a mode switching method in such an apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
As computer equipment advances, a plurality of printers, copying machines and facsimile machines connected to various computer equipment can be installed in an office. Where such a large number of equipment is installed, the space required therefor is not negligible and the installation of higher performance equipment and the sharing of functions are desired.
For example, a facsimile apparatus has a copying function and it has been known that it may perform the function of a copying machine. In general, however, the facsimile is not used but weights in a stand-by state most of the day except in an office which receives an exceptionally large number of facsimile transmissions. On the other hand, the printer connected to the computer equipment is also not much occupied when viewed over a long period, although there is a difference in the operation times. Accordingly, a facsimile machine which has both the functions of the printer mode and of the facsimile mode is desired.
Where the facsimile machine has both functions and a user switches the mode by a switch as required, if the user fails to switch back to the facsimile mode after use in the printer mode, reception of a facsimile is disabled for a long time period.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved image recording apparatus and a mode switching method in such an apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image recording apparatus which is operable in a mode to record data transmitted from a sending station and a mode to record data from an external information processing apparatus and has an excellent operability, and a mode switching method in such an apparatus.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image recording apparatus operable in a mode to record data transmitted from a sending station and a mode to record data from an external data processing apparatus and that prevents a reception disable state from occurring over a long time period, and a mode switching method in such an apparatus.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image recording apparatus operable in a mode to record data transmitted from a sending station and a mode to record data from an external data processing apparatus and that prevents loss of the received data, and a mode switching method in such an apparatus.
The above and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the drawings and the following description.